


No longer going to hell together

by EndlessFangirl



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, angst and hurt, chapter 168, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: “Fine! Since your work is so important chain yourself to it. See if I care!” Gen snapped.“You’re being irrational Gen,” Senkuu replied still not seeming to understand how Gen felt.“Irrational? Irrational?!,” You don’t mean it “You know what?” Stop! “Be alone for all I care because that’s all you’ll ever be!”
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	No longer going to hell together

**Author's Note:**

> Please! I am begging you, If you think is going to be fluff or somehow I am going to make this fluffy. I am not. This is angst and only that. If you want fluff I have a bunch of other stories that are fluff filled.

_ “Senkuu Ishigami and Gen Asagiri will happily fall into hell together,” _

Together as one, they were going to hell. Together no matter what. Gen thought Senkuu really felt the same as him. He didn’t need to know when or how just as long as he and Senkuu went together Gen was ok.

They were a duo who could overcome anything. Through cheap tricks or science, but they do it together. Making a phone? Done that. A war? They could win. Hell even beating a super creep and getting the treasure Byakuya had left behind? They did.

Apparently, anything didn’t mean a small fight though.

It started as a small disagreement between the two of them. Senkuu was staying out later and coming to bed late. At first Gen was able to get Senkuu back to bed, but the moment Senkuu woke up he would be right back to work. Senkuu was never one to waste time but recently he didn’t even say good morning to Gen before going to make to work.

“Hey Senkuu chan~”

“What mentalist?” Senkuu groaned still with most of his focus on plans and blueprints as normal.

“Come to bed alreadyyyy,” Gen whined throwing himself into Senkuu's back and wrapping his arms around Senkuu.

“Be there in a bit,” Senkuu said.

“You always say that but you always come to bed late and end up waking me up,” Gen reminded him.

“Ya because I am busy. The whole world doesn’t revolve around you Mentalist,” Senkuu replied, starting to sound annoyed.

Senkuu's tone was starting to get Gen annoyed as well. Was it so bad that he misses his boyfriend? Was it really that bad that he wanted to spend what little free time they had together? So what if it was selfish? Gen's hold on Senkuu loosens and he let his arms drop.

“I will be there in a bit,” Senkuu repeated.

“Not you won’t,” Gen didn’t mean to say those words out loud but since that was already out there “you always say you’ll be there in a bit but then I am waiting there for you and you don’t show up and then in the morning it’s not even so much as a “morning” or “Mentalist”. You just get ready and leave!”  _ Stop. _ “Why? I know you are busy and I can understand that but still-“  **_Stop_ ** _! _ “Do you even care anymore!?” Gen was shouting now. 

“You know my work is important,” Senkuu deadpanned.

Why didn’t Senkuu answer the question? Gen wanted to hear a yes and that Senkuu did care but that wasn’t Gen got.

“Fine! Since your work is so important chain yourself to it. See if I care!” Gen snapped.

“You’re being irrational Gen,” Senkuu replied still not seeming to understand how Gen felt.

“Irrational? Irrational?!,”  _ You don’t mean it _ “You know what?”  _ Stop! _ “Be alone for all I care because that’s all you’ll ever be!”

Gen fumed out of the room. 

_ Ya be alone! See if I care. You arrogant incentive asshole. Not even a simple I am sorry. If he wants to be alone than fine! _

Gen reached his room and closed the door. 

“Fine… Be alone. I-I don’t- I don’t…,” Gen’s lips started to quiver.

Gen was an amazing liar, but no amount of lying could hide how Gen felt. Even though he was angry with Senkuu all that seemed to be pushed aside as he realized what he did. Gen’s back hit the door and Gen fell down to his knees.

“I st- sti- ll love him,” Gen softly cried.

Crying was starting to hurt but Gen couldn’t stop. Every time he tried the cruel things he said would come back to him. He didn’t mean to say that. I shouldn’t have said that. He should go to Senkuu and apologize but after making such a scene Gen rather just hide in his room.

__

Gen regrets his words. He knew Senkuu was a busy man with things he had to do to save the whole world and Gen was only one person out of seven billion but out of those seven billion, he thought he was special to Senkuu. That’s all Gen wanted to hear. That’s what he wanted to hear. Not the one he loved praise someone else.

“Job well done Luna,”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. Really I am sorry.  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
